


A Gift From The Heart

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Grateful for Frasier's gift of a much-needed massage, Niles can't stop thinking of his brother's initial gift suggestion; to tell his family how much they mean to him. But could this be the sign that Niles has been waiting for? (Episode: "Perspectives on Christmas")





	1. Chapter 1

_"My gift does not come from some fancy store, all wrapped in glittery paper. My gift comes from my heart. Tonight I intend to sit each one of you down and tell you in my own words exactly how much you mean to me."'_

Like a bad memory, Frasier's words came back, reminding Niles once more of how grateful he was that his family had managed to convince his brother to change his mind. A relaxing massage like this one was so much better than listening to Frasier bestowing praise up his family. Praise that, no doubt, wouldn't be repeated until next Christmas Eve. A gift from the heart indeed! Preposterous!

Or perhaps it wasn't so preposterous. He closed his eyes and as if on cue, an image of the most beautiful angel ever to grace the earth filled his head... Daphne Moon.

Never in a million years did he dream that someone as perfect as she would ever come into his life. And he would give all the money and possessions he owned if she were to tell him that she loved him in return. But who was he kidding? It would never happen.

As much as he'd come to despise his ex-wife, here hurtful words still resonated in his ears; _"You'll never find someone who loves you, Niles. You're just not the type of person who's capable of being loved. I was only doing you a favor, posing as your wife for twelve miserable years."_

Tears stung his eyes, for the words couldn't have hurt more if she had slapped him across the face.

"Niles, don't be ridiculous! Of course you're capable of being loved! You just haven't found the right woman!" His brother's reassuring words returned followed by memories of the comforting embrace.

But Frasier simply didn't understand. Niles had already found the right woman. In fact, he'd loved her from afar for years. Surely Frasier didn't think that the many visits Niles paid to the Elliot Bay Towers were to see him and his father. Niles loved his family but he just couldn't seem to stay away from Daphne. And when he returned home, he lie awake in his bed, alone, missing his angel so badly that it pained his heart. Was it really so wrong to love her?

His history of shyness when it came to talking to women hadn't helped. But perhaps Frasier's words were meant as a sign. And maybe, just maybe on this night-Christmas Eve-the most beautiful of all nights-he could find the courage to say the words that he'd wanted to say for so long. And give the goddess Daphne Moon, the gift of his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly he flinched, causing the masseuse's hands to still.

"OW!

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I guess your ankle is still a bit tender."

But Niles ignored the man and carefully climbed off the massage table to grab his robe.

"Wait, where are you going? I'm not finished!"

"I think I'm fine now."

"But Dr. Crane, your ankle!"

Without even looking back, Niles opened the door and walked into the living room.

The room was dark except for the glow of the lights from the massive Christmas tree that nearly obscured the view of the Seattle skyline from Frasier's picture window.

But when he looked again, he saw the faint light coming from the kitchen. And then he heard her voice, quietly singing his favorite Christmas carol.

If he hadn't known that it was Daphne, he would have sworn that it was a Christmas angel sent from heaven to serenade him.

He moved further into the living room and when he reached the kitchen he paused.

He wanted so much to talk to her, but hated to startle her.

Peering in the doorway, he smiled at the sight that was so beautiful it took his breath away. Dressed in her lavender terrycloth robe adorned with teacups, she'd never looked lovelier.

Summoning as much courage as he could muster, Niles opened his mouth.

"Daphne?"

She turned in surprise. "Oh, Dr. Crane! I didn't notice you standing there!"

"I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"You didn't. I was just lost in me thoughts."

"May I ask what you were thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing important. Kind of silly, actually. How was your massage?"

"It was wonderful. And yours?"

"It was the best present your brother could have given me. Believe me after the stressful week I've had, it was much better than pourin' his heart out." She added with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, what kind of ridiculous present is that?"

Damn...

Niles was seconds from excusing himself when Daphne spoke again.

"Dr. Crane?"

Turning toward her, his heart warmed at her beautiful smile.

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Daphne."

"All right. Just make yourself comfortable on the sofa and it will be ready in a moment."

His heart beating with anticipation, he returned to the darkened living room and reached for the lamp switch.

"Don't!"

Her voice startled him and he quickly dropped his hand. In the darkness he could see Daphne carrying a small tray with two cups of steaming hot chocolate. Both the aroma and the sight were heavenly.

"I'm sorry." Daphne said. "That was a bit harsh, but if you don't mind, could we leave the lights off? It's so beautiful the way it is."

He turned to her and sighed at her angelic features. "It certainly is."


	3. Chapter 3

"You look worried, Dr. Crane. Is something on your mind?"

"Actually there was, but now I can't really remember what I was going to say." He lied, sniffling to avoid a nosebleed.

She smiled and touched his arm. "Well, that's all right. Perhaps we can just sit here and enjoy the peace and quiet."

Suddenly he was so tense he could hardly breathe.

"Are you all right?"

He sighed deeply. "Actually, No Daphne. I'm not all right."

"What's wrong?"

"Um, well... I have a gift for you, but I'm a bit nervous about your reaction."

"But Dr. Crane, you've already given me a gift! The sweater and scarf are absolutely beautiful although I can't quite figured out how you know that those colors are me favorites. I don't think I've ever told anyone before; not even your father or brother. How did you know?"

Niles smiled to himself. Ever since they met, he'd made a point to find out everything he could about her, simply by his observations. He wanted to tell her, but to do so might upset her.

"It doesn't matter." She said after a silence that was much too long. "I loved them and I can't wait to wear them. They're absolutely perfect. But really, Dr. Crane, you don't have to buy me another gift. You're much too generous!"

"Actually, Daphne I didn't buy anything."

She stared at him in confusion. "But you said..."

He swallowed hard and reached for her hand.

"I do have a gift for you. But it doesn't come in a box."

"I don't understand."

"I may have scoffed at Frasier's ridiculous offer to tell us how much we mean to him, but that doesn't mean I can't do the same for you."

"Dr. Crane, what are you saying?"

Slowly he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, amazed at how soft her skin was.

"Daphne, this may come as a shock to you since we've been friends for so long. And even now I can hardly believe that I'm about to do this."

"Do what, Dr. Crane? What's going on?"

He took her other hand and slowly moved his thumb back and forth across her skin.

"I hope this doesn't jeopardize our friendship in any way, but it's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Dr. Crane, you're scaring me a bit. Is-is something wrong?"

"No..." he whispered. "In fact, everything is perfect. Or it will be."

"Dr Crane, whatever you're trying to say, just say it. I promise that I won't be angry or hurt. Please..."

He swallowed hard smiling as he brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Daphne, I'm in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

As he stared into her eyes, which held a look of disbelief, the silence that followed was deafening.

"Daphne, did you hear what I said?"

She nodded but no words came.

"Daphne, is something wrong?"

She sighed deeply and ran her hand through her hair.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just... I don't quite know what to say."

"I understand, Daphne. It's a lot to take in. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you before. I guess I was a coward. I've wanted to tell you so many times, but-."

"You mean you've felt this way for a while?"

He lowered his head, ashamed of his shyness. "For several years, actually."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry for springing this on you now. On Christmas Eve of all days! I guess I just thought that using Frasier's ridiculous notion of a gift that comes from my heart would be a good idea but now..."

He felt her touch his cheek, gently lifting his face to meet hers.

"Actually I think it's a wonderful idea."

The words were so soft that he barely heard them.

But in fact he had heard them.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said... that it's a wonderful idea."

After a moment of staring at her in disbelief, a smile crossed his face. "Daphne, do you mean-."

Despite the darkness, and the dim glow of the Christmas tree lights, he could see her blushing. And he was sure that she could hear the thundering of his heart.

"I-I'm not sure how it happened. You're always so sweet to me, given me compliments I don't deserve, listening to me when something's bothering me and you gave me that beautiful sweater and scarf. No one has ever given me something so lovely before."

"I certainly hope that isn't true. Because you deserve all the lovely things the world has to offer."

When the tears in her eyes slid down her cheeks, he gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Daphne, please don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry. I can't seem to help meself. When I saw you stumble through the doorway, all battered and bruised from the elevator mishap, I was so scared! I thought-."

"What did you think?"

The tears slid down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"I-I didn't want to lose you. And that's when I knew..."

"Knew what?"

"That I love you too."

He could hardly fathom what he was hearing.

"Daphne... Y-You really mean-."

"I do..."


	5. Chapter 5

His breathing became difficult and he began to wheeze in and out. And within seconds, Daphne took notice.

"Dr. Crane, Shhh... It's all right. Oh come here, you sweet man."

She took him into her arms and rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him.

"Now, just breathe slowly. That's right..."

When he drew back and stared into her eyes, her beautiful face was blurred by his tears.

"Oh Dr. Crane, now I've made you cry! As if that incident in the elevator wasn't bad enough."

He gently stroked her cheek with his hand.

"It was wonderful."

Her mouth fell open in shock and when she spoke; her voice was barely a whisper.

"How can you say that? You're hurt, and the way your brother was speaking to you... Because of us, this is probably the worst Christmas ever! I know that your father certainly thinks so!"

"Actually this is the most wonderful Christmas I've ever had, Daphne. Hearing you say that you love me... You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. To hold you in my arms, kiss your sweet lips. You've made me happier than I ever dreamed possible. And believe me, I've dreamed of this moment every night since I first laid eyes on you."

"Oh Niles."

"I love you, Daphne. I love you so..."

He stopped suddenly and smiled at her.

"Daphne..."

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you called me Niles."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean-."

"Say it again... Please."

"What?"

"My name..."

"Oh... All right... Niles."

With a dreamy sigh, he gently pulled her toward him for a kiss that was sweeter than he'd ever imagined.

"Oh Daphne... Hearing you say my name... That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Daphne smiled and took his hand, coaxing him off the sofa.

"Come on."

Where are we going?"

"To the balcony. It's a lovely winter night. The sky is so clear with the stars and the full moon."

"That sounds heavenly, my angel but it's so cold."

She wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his embrace as she kissed his lips.

"Don't worry Niles Crane. I'll keep you warm."

He kissed her forehead and took a moment to smell her hair.

"You already have, Daphne. Knowing that you love me warms my heart."

She kissed him again, a kiss that was sure to send his heart racing.

"I do love you, Niles. Thank you for giving me the most wonderful present."

He smiled and drew her close. "There's more love where that came from, Daphne. A lot more."

THE END


End file.
